


The Man In The Mirror

by Raquelle31



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: A "truth or dare" type game, F/M, Harry needs a vacation, Harry's rollercoaster of emotions, Macy's rollercoaster of emotions, Where is Macy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelle31/pseuds/Raquelle31
Summary: This story revolves around Harry and Macy and takes place the day after the events of fall finale 2019 (02 x 08_ The Rules of Engagement). Harry considers Abigael’s offer, Macy finds an unexpected way to mend a broken heart, and Mel and Maggie have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Darklighter Jimmy/Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series<3 The chemistry between Harry/Jimmy and Macy is off the charts!

In the attic, Harry looks at himself in a mirror. Since the death of his darklighter, he’s been a shadow of his former self. He tries to hide it, but it’s eating him inside. Oh! how he wishes he’d never known he was only half a man. And now, with Jimmy gone, he’d have to remain that way forever.

Things were easier when, in the safety of his imagination, he could dream about Macy. Of course, he’d never actually act on that particular desire—there’s a reason why the elders forbade whitelighters from dating witches—but even that has been taken away.

Jimmy’s last words ring in his ears, “You’ll never be enough for her.” When Macy was the Source, she had read his mind, so she knew that he had feelings for her. Still, she had preferred his darklighter, and it hurts him a little more every time she mentions Jimmy’s name.

“What if?” Still looking in the mirror, Harry undoes his perfect hair to look a little more like Jimmy. He looks at himself, then straightens his hair back. “What’s the use? I’m not him, and that part of me is lost forever. I have to accept the fact that I’ll never be more than half a man.” He puts his head down for a moment, then raises it up slightly. It’s not enough for Macy, but maybe it’s enough for Abigael?

Harry puts two fingers on his lips and closes his eyes as he remembers Abigael’s kiss.

He has no illusions: he knows that a relationship with her would be like playing with fire, but she desires him, and oh! how good it feels to be wanted!

He’s got an idea.

_Later, in the kitchen, Harry talks to Mel_.

"...and that’s why I think a week off away from each other will do us all a world of good.”

  
“You’re right, Harry. This time off comes at the perfect time,” Mel replies. “Personally, I’m tired physically, but mostly emotionally. Also, I think Maggie will welcome this news.”

  
“How is she doing?”

  
“She still refuses to leave her room. I don’t know if she’ll be able to recover from Parker’s death.”

Then, she says picking up a tray of orange juice, granola, and chocolate croissant, “I was just about to bring her breakfast.”

  
“Harry, do you think I should still monitor the command center in case of an emergency?”

  
“No need. I’ve warned Layla to keep a low profile this week, while we are away. But, in the worst case scenario, you can always call me, it’s just...”

  
“Don’t worry, Harry. We won’t call you. You can make the most of your week. Do you have any plans?”

  
Harry can’t help but blush as he remembers kissing Abigael. “Uh, seeing the country. Take some ‘me’ time.”

  
“You deserve it. With everything you do for us: you train us, you encourage us, you motivate us, you support us, and you deal with our crap! What would we do without you? It’s amazing that you don’t want a vacation every week!”

  
They laugh. “Oh, Mel, you girls are not so bad. But, uh, lately, we’ve all been through challenging things, and it’s been difficult for me to stay focused.”

  
He hesitates then continues. “Can you do me a favor?”

  
“Anything.”

  
“You’ll tell Macy, OK?”

  
“Yes, of course. Enjoy your vacation, Harry!”

On that note, Harry takes his luggage and orbs away. The tray in hand, Mel goes up the stairs, and looks for a moment at Macy’s closed door. _Is she still asleep? Things must have gotten really bad between her and Harry for him to suddenly decide to leave_ , she thinks before walking to Maggie’s room. “OK, one heart at a time,” she says to herself before knocking on the door and going in.


	2. Chapter 2

Macy is slowly waking up. Her head is spinning. How many drinks did she have last night at the neighborhood bar? She stopped counting after five. It wasn’t her most brilliant idea, but she just needed to shut up her analytical side, that voice that keeps telling her that it’s too late, that she’s lost Harry forever. She lost him like she loses everything: Galvin, her career, her parents, her best friend in high school, the list goes on. At least she managed to go home without any problems. She clutches her pillow. Hmm? With her hand, she runs over the sheets. “That’s weird, since when do I have a silk pillowcase and silk sheets?” Macy opens her eyes. It looks like she’s in a fancy hotel room with powder blue textured wall paper and paintings in golden frames hanging on the walls.

“This is not my room,” she says to herself.

She hears someone coming, and immediately closes her eyes and pretends to still be asleep. The person walks away. Macy reopens her eyes and tries to remember what happened the night before. OK, so she had too much to drink. That’s for sure. But who did she leave the bar with? Images are running through her head. A tall blond guy with a mischievous smile comes up to her, she tells him to get lost. Another with brown hair puts his hand on her shoulder. She glares at him. At least that’s what she thinks she did. He insists. Then there’s a fight, stools are overturned, bottles broken. The images jostle in her head, but they don’t make any sense.

She sits up. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that she’s fully clothed. “That’s a good sign,” she tells herself. “Maybe the person who rescued me is trustworthy.”

“You’re finally awake,” says a familiar voice. “You slept all morning.”

“It’s impossible,” she says to herself. “Jimmy?” She asks unable to repress the hint of joy in her voice.

“In the flesh!”

“But how is this possible? Harry killed you.”

“Yes, just like I killed him before. Looks like we can’t kill each other. It does have its benefits.” “Here,” he says, giving her a glass filled with a dubious liquid.

“Drink up.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a little anti-hangover pick-me-up.”

“The Hair of the Dog”

“Yes, but vegan version”

“So, no dog hair?”

He nods. She drinks the glass in one gulp.

“Where are we?”

“Come see for yourself!” He waves her over to the window.

She looks out and sees the Eiffel Tower. She turns to Jimmy.

“Your master sends you to France for powers now?”

“I don’t have a master anymore,” he says. “Since your whitelighter murdered me. I’m free as air, but to remain that way, I must stay hidden. We’re cloaked right now. Not even your whitelighter can find us.”

She turns toward the window again, and takes in the view of the city.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He says. “This could be our life Macy, you and me, going around the world like Peynet’s Lovers. The two of us in love, going from country to country.”

“You really don’t sound like a darklighter right now.”

Amused, he asks, “And what does a darklighter sound like?”

She gets closer to him seductively.

“Darklighters are twisted.”

“Is that right?”

“They always have ulterior motives.”

He laughs. “Go on.”

“And they are angry.”

He stops laughing. “I was angry because of all the bad things that had happened to me. I couldn’t see a future for myself. Couldn’t see a way forward. But when you called me, Macy, I was filled with such hope, like I never felt before. He looks at her intensely. With you, I see a world of possibilities.”

“What do you mean I called you?” She asks puzzled.

Last night. I was here in my hotel room in Paris when I heard you calling me “Jimmy,” and I knew exactly where to orb to. And not a moment too soon. You were staggering alongside some bozo who was leading you out of the bar. So I stepped in. Things got ugly, but I got you out of this mess, and then we orbed away.

“Macy, what were you thinking getting wasted like that all by yourself?”

The memory of seeing Harry kissing Abigael replays in her mind.

“It’s complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be. He takes her hand. Stay with me, just a few days. I’ll show you around. And I promise that I’ll behave. You have nothing to fear from me.”

If only he knew. It’s not him she fears, but herself when she’s around him. The urges she gets in his presence are intense.

“OK,” she finally says, “but just a few days.”

She reaches for her bag, at the foot of the bed, and gets her phone out. She sits on the bed as she reads Mel’s text.

Surprised she says, “Harry’s given us the week off!”

He comes and sits right next to her “See, this was meant to be.”


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

  
Mel is sitting on Maggie’s bed, checking her phone while her sister sleeps.

Maggie stirs awake and looks at her sister who seems engrossed by whatever she’s reading on her phone.

“Who are you following like that?”

“Oh! Maggie, you’re awake. Do you need me to get you something? Oatmeal? Pancakes? Vodka?”

“Very funny.”

“How are you feeling today Mags?”

“Same as yesterday. All I want to do is cry even if I know it won’t bring Parker back. I really thought I could save him,” she says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

“It’s honorable to want to save someone, however, they have to want to save themselves otherwise they’ll just drag you down.”

“That sounds awfully personal, who hurt you?” “It’s not who hurt me. It’s who I have hurt.”

“You’re talking about Katrina?”

“Ugh! Her too.”

“Let me see your phone.”

Maggie tries to grab Mel’s phone, but she quickly gets up from the bed.

“Mel, are you following Niko again? You know how reckless you can get when...”

“What do you mean reckless?” She interrupts.

“Please don’t get defensive. I’m just saying that you’re different. It’s like you don’t care about yourself. You behave like you have a death wish or something. What’s going on? Talk to me. I’m your sister.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. We’re sisters, but we don’t have to share everything.”

“Mel, I’m really worried. You drank the potion to find the Kyon queen without knowing what it would do to you. And just a few days ago you willingly turned yourself into a fly without even knowing if you could change back!” she says.

“I had to protect you,” she answers, still defensive.

But Maggie isn’t buying it.

“I’ve read about that kind of behavior. I think you should speak to a professional.”

“Well, I think this whole family needs to speak to a professional,” she snaps back, before walking to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m off to the command center.”

“But Harry said...”

“I don’t care. If I stay in this house any longer, with nothing to do, I’ll go insane!” she says as she storms out.


	4. Chapter 4

At night, in a forest, Mel, Maggie and Layla are running for their lives. They jump off the path and hide in a bush.

“I think we lost it,” says Maggie.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant tree monster appears in front of them and claws Layla’s arm. She screams. Mel manages to freeze the monster before it could strike again.

Harry appears.

“Harry! Back so soon? You only left yesterday!” says Mel, relieved to see him.

“Yes well, there was a change of plans.”

He approaches Layla and proceeds to healing her arm.

They hear the other tree monsters approaching.

“Let’s not stay here!” says Mel.

Maggie throws a black sphere and all of them run in the portal that leads to the command center.

“Layla, why were you there?” asks Harry. “I warned you that we wouldn’t be here to help you.” Then he turns to the sisters, “And you girls, what were you thinking running into danger like that?”

“It was supposed to be a simple intel mission,” says Layla. “I was just there to gather information. I had no idea I would be running into these creatures. What are they exactly?”

“They are called them _Ligna Malum_ , or evil trees,” answers Harry. “They are very powerful creatures. Layla, you’re lucky to still be alive.”

“ _Ligna Malum_?”, repeats Mel. “I thought they were extinct.”

“They were,” says Harry.

“My group and I believe something called those creatures back. That’s what I was investigating,” says Layla.

“Something or someone?” says Mel. “Harry could it be possible that Jimmy’s master is still collecting powers? Did you know who it was?”

“No.”

“I bet it’s the new Overlord,” says Layla.

“There’s a new Overlord?” asks Maggie.

“Yes! That’s probably who’s bringing these creatures back!” continues Layla.

“It is not,” says Harry.

“How can you be so sure, Harry?” asks Mel.

He lowers his gaze, then looks at Maggie.

“It’s because the new Overlord is Abigael.”

“Abigael,” repeats Maggie stunned.

“I just found out yesterday. I’m as surprised as you are. I guess she really played us.”

Maggie looks down. Mel puts her arm around her little sister to comfort her.

“She killed Parker so she could take his place,” says Maggie.

“While making herself look like she was helping us,” adds Mel. “Macy was right. We can’t trust her.”

“Speaking of Macy, where is she anyway?” asks Harry.

“I gave her your message. Turns out she also needed a week off.” Answers Mel.

“Really?” asks Harry, surprised. Did she say where she was going?”

“No idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

In Tarragona, in Spain, Macy and Jimmy are frolicking on the beach. The full moon is shining bright in the sky. The two lovers are in each other’s arms enjoying the beach and the beautiful waves at night. Jimmy kisses Macy intensely down her neck to the strap of her white bikini top. Kissing on the beach has become quite a routine for these two as they have been kissing on the beach in Italy, in France, and in Greece, and going back to their Eiffel Tower facing hotel room in Paris every night. But tonight is special: it’s their last time together as Macy has to go back home.

This week has been nothing less than amazing for Macy. She’s never been so happy. This connection she feels with Jimmy is so intense! Nothing has ever felt more real in her life. Simply put, she loves Jimmy. She recalls one night as they were dining in a fancy restaurant, she asked him point-blank if he had stolen all the money he was spending, but he assured her that he wasn’t into shady things anymore, that she had made him a better man. Although she’s not sure she should believe him, she wants to. And so, it is now the end of the week, Harry will be back soon, and even though she wishes she could stay here in Jimmy’s arms forever, it’s time to go.

“Macy”

“Yes Jimmy?”

“Stay with me.”

“Jimmy, you know that’s not possible. I have to go back home.”

“So that’s it? A week of pure bliss and then nothing? You’re just going to forget about us?”

“Of course not. I want to be with you, but I need to get home before Harry comes back.” At the mention of Harry’s name, Jimmy tenses.

“OK then. Where do you live?”

She looks at him without saying a word.

“Oh! After all this you still don’t trust me?” he says, hurt.

“It’s not that. I do trust you,” she says as she gently caresses his cheek. “But, if I tell you where I live, the others won’t like it. They don’t know you like I do. Just bring me back to the bar where you found me. OK?”

“So, do you want me to orb you back now?” he asks as he proceeds to kissing her neck.

“Uh...”, she says trying to focus on her words, “I guess I could always go back tomorrow morning.”

“Then, let’s make this a night to remember.”

She nods, and he orbs them back to their hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

_On a beach, somewhere under a high moon, Harry kisses Macy’s neck, then her mouth, and back to her neck._

_She looks straight in his eyes and says “I’ve never been so happy!”_

The sound of his alarm wakes him up.

Another night, another dream about kissing Macy. “This time, I think we were in Spain.” All week long, Harry has dreamt about making out with Macy in different countries. They say dreams are a way for our subconscious to speak to us. Well, judging from his dreams, his subconscious is clearly telling him he needs a vacation (yes, another, this one was no vacation at all!) ... and to get laid. He loves Macy, but she clearly doesn’t love him back so he’d better put himself out there again. But who to date when 1) you’re dead, 2) you’re half of a man and 3) you spend your life fighting demons? “I don’t think there’s an app for that,” he says to himself.

His stomach growls. All those questions will have to wait. He goes downstairs to make breakfast but finds that Mel and Maggie are already in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Harry!” says Maggie. “We’ve made breakfast.” The table is covered with different dishes: cheese, nuts, muffins, yogurt, fruit juice, croissants, jams and, of course, tea.

“I’ll make you a plate,” says Maggie.

“It’s good to see you out and about, Maggie. I hope you’re feeling better.”

“I take it one day at a time.” Maggie smiles. “Here you go.” She says as she hands him a plate.

The three of them enjoy their breakfast.

Between two bites, Harry asks: “Any news about Macy?”

Mel looks at her phone. “No texts. Harry, you still can’t sense her?”

He shakes his head.

At that moment, the door opens and Macy, who’s wearing a knee-length classic trench coat, enters.

“Macy!” greets Maggie as she runs to her eldest sister and gives her a big hug. The others approach. Maggie examines redness on the left side of Macy’s neck, Macy stiffens and pushes her hair forward to cover it.

“Hi Macy!” says Mel.

“Hi.”

“So, where have you been?” asks Harry.

“Around,” she answers.

Harry stares at her, she looks away.

“Well, you’re back just in time for a full day of training.”

“What?!”, complain Mel and Maggie.

“We haven’t trained in ages, we have to be ready for the next attack, so you girls aren’t helpless like you were this week.”

“What?” asks Macy. “You patrolled? But I thought we had a week off.”

“It turned out to be only a day,” says Mel.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We thought that you needed the week off,” answers Harry.

The memory of Harry kissing Abigael in the command center replays in her head. Her smile fades.

“I’ll get ready,” she says as she hurries up the stairs to her room. Maggie looks at Mel.

“That was weird.”

They both look at Harry.

Mel asks him: “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing I’m aware of,” he says before walking away.

-*-

Her back against her bedroom door, Macy lets herself fall to the ground overcome by emotions. Why is she still hurt by that stupid kiss? She’s done much more with Jimmy. So why even care what Harry does!

She goes to find her diary and takes out the picture she drew of Jimmy. She loves him with all her heart despite her better judgment.

“This is not going to end well,” she says to herself. “Me and Jimmy, Harry and Abigael ... the line between good and evil is not so clear cut anymore.”

She closes her eyes and sees image after image of Harry saving her, like that time she went on that blind date with that “insect thing” and, of course, when she became the source. He’s always been there saving her, guiding her.

She opens her eyes. It was always there. Her love for Harry. It was just so quiet, nothing like in the movies, so she hadn’t realized it—or she realized it too late—but it was always there.

What to do? She loves Jimmy, that she knows for sure, but she’s not over Harry. Macy is so confused.

“Maybe a little exercise will help clear my mind,” she says to herself before getting dressed and going to meet the others at the command center.


	7. Chapter 7

_After a day of training._

  
A portal opens, the three sisters and Harry walk back in the command center.

“No, no, no!” Harry says. “How many times have I told you that you girls have got to work together! What are you going to do when the new Overlord comes for you? You’ve got to do better!”

“Harry, we’re tired,” complains Maggie.

“Yes,” adds Mel, “we need to rest.”

“OK,” says Harry who sees how tired the girls are. “You have one hour, then we meet back in the kitchen for one more session.”

“In the kitchen?” asks Macy, “we’ll break things.”

“See you in a bit,” says Harry as he walks off.

_Later, in the kitchen._

“What’s this?” asks Macy.

On a table are plastic cups and beer cans.

“I thought it’d be productive to have a little bonding exercise,” answers Harry.

“Ugh...”, say the girls unenthusiastically.

“Don’t make that face. I promise it will be fun!” he says in a cheerful voice. “I call this ‘Sip or Spill,’ in which we will ask each other questions and we can either choose to spill i.e. answer, or drink half a cup of beer.”

“Ugh,” says Maggie disgusted, “you got the cheap one.”

“Well,” Harry says, “we are on a tight budget.” Then, speaking to everyone, “Alright now, take a seat.”

“I’ll start with the questions,” says Maggie. “Mel, are you back to following Niko on social media?”

Mel looks like a deer in headlights. She turns to Harry.

“So, do I drink a whole can?”

“No, just half a cup.”

_An hour later_

Macy, who answered no questions, is feeling very tipsy, while her sisters and Harry who chose to answer a few questions are faring much better.

“My turn,” says Maggie. “My question is for Harry. When you said you wanted a week off, was it because you were tired of us.”

Harry goes to grab a cup but Maggie puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

“It can’t be a true bonding exercise if we all refuse to share. Harry, I can’t help but feel that you wanted to get away from us because of me. My decision to marry Parker was stupid, and I’m sorry, but you need to be honest with me and tell me if you’re still angry with me.”

Harry looks at her tenderly.

“Maggie, I was never angry at you. I could never be.” Then he looks at Macy and looks down. “The real reason I wanted to take a week off is that I wanted to spend time with Abigael.”

Mel and Maggie are shocked and look at Macy who’s impassive.

“With Abigael!” says Mel, “but why?”

“I felt something between us,” says Harry who doesn’t want to say that they had kissed, “so I wanted to see if there could be something more. But once I got to her place, demons were there and they were talking about how she’s the new overlord.”

He turns to look at Macy.

  
“You were right about her, Macy. She was playing us all along.”

“Perhaps there’s another explanation,” offers Macy. “You saw good in her, Harry, so maybe there’s more to this than meets the eye.”

Now everyone’s surprised at Macy’s comment.

  
“You can’t possibly be serious!” says Mel.

“I thought you’d be gloating,” adds Harry.

“Not everything is black or white. There could be more to this story, that’s all I’m saying.”

Maggie yawns.

“I’m tired. Can we stop playing?”

“Sure,” says Harry, “Well, after we finish this round. I think there’s one more question for Macy, and then we can all go to bed.”

“Where were you this week?” asks Mel.

Macy goes to grab a cup but Mel moves it out of her reach.

“Come on Macy,” says Mel. “Everyone has answered at least one question, but you keep drinking instead.”

“That’s because you guys keep asking me the same question!”

“If we ask you a different question, will you answer?” asks Maggie.

Macy can’t help but see the concern in her youngest sister’s eyes.

“OK, Maggie. Just one.”

“Who gave you that hickey on your neck?”

Mel and Harry stare at her neck. Macy tries to hide it.

“Come on Macy,” says Mel, “you said you’d at least answer one.”

“Ask me another question.”

“No!” refuses Maggie. “A deal’s a deal!”

While Macy argues with her sisters, Harry remembers last night’s dream of him kissing Macy’s neck exactly where her hickey is.

“Come on, Macy,” says Maggie. “Spit it out! Who gave you that hickey?”

Horrified, Harry says, “It was Jimmy!”

Maggie and Mel are stunned.

“It’s impossible!” says Mel. “Harry, you killed him.”

“Turns out they can’t kill each other,” says Macy reluctantly. “Jimmy found me. And I willingly spent the week with him.”


	8. Chapter 8

In the attic, Harry is seeing red. This was a betrayal. Not only did Macy spent a week with their enemy, she lied about it! Well, technically, she didn’t lie, she had just refused to say who she was with but that’s not the point. To make matters worse, she keeps rubbing it in his face how much she fancies Jimmy over him.

“So you like danger, Macy?” He says to himself. “I hope you enjoy going against demons all by yourself as I won’t be sticking around to help you or your sister anymore.”

He looks in the mirror and is surprised to see Jimmy, he steps back. But it’s only his own reflection. His face is distorted with anger, and his hair is a mess. Yes, he does look like Jimmy. He must be tapping into the darklighter’s raw emotions, as he doesn’t feel like himself. This rage growing inside him. That’s not him. He doesn’t get like this. Whitelighters don’t get this intense. He must find a way to calm down before he does something he’ll regret.

Macy walks in. “Harry, can we talk?”

“About what? How you spent a week making out with the man who killed me and tried to kill you and your sisters or how he now knows where we live?”

“He doesn’t know where we live.”

“Oh please, Macy. You said so yourself. He can sense where you are.”

She doesn’t answer.

“Your foolishness is putting all of us in danger. And for what? Half a man?”

“Jimmy doesn’t see himself as half a man, and neither do I. What we share is real.”

Harry looks at Macy in disbelief.

“Share? So, you’re a thing now?”

“Yes, we...”

No. Harry doesn’t want to hear it. It hurts too much. He desperately tries to control is anger. He can’t lash out at Macy, especially not now. But too late. A sea of anger washes over him.

He says to her “Get out. I can’t even look at you right now!”

Crying, Macy leaves as Mel and Maggie come in.

“Macy, wait?” says Maggie.

But the curly-haired girl doesn’t stop. Maggie turns to Harry.

“Where is she going?”

“I don’t know, maybe to see Jimmy. I’m so disappointed in her.”

“That’s rich coming from you!” says Mel.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means,” says Mel.

The whitelighter doesn’t seem to know what she is referring to.

Maggie intervenes, “Mel, he really doesn’t look like he knows.”

“Knows what?”

“Well, you remember when you said you had feelings for Macy?” says Mel.

Wearing a tired expression, Harry sighs.

“Yes, but my feelings were unrequited, and Macy fell instead for Jimmy. We all know the story, what’s your point?”

“That’s the thing,” says Mel. “We think Macy was just projecting her feelings for you on Jimmy.”

He raises an eyebrow.

Maggie adds, “Since you know, the whole witches can’t be with whitelighters rule.”

“Go on,” says Harry.

“I told her about the whole projection thing,” continues Mel, “and she thought about it.”

“She told us she was going to give you guys a try,” adds Maggie. “Didn’t you talk?”

“That’s news to me,” says Harry. “She must have changed her mind.”

“She seemed determined though,” says Mel.

“Yes, but it was quite the day. With me almost marrying Parker and then his death. Maybe instead of going to the command center to see Harry, like she said she would, she just went to the bar to get drunk.”

Harry looks pale. He sits down on a chair.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” asks Maggie.

“She was going to the command center?”

“Yes! You had said you were going to look for some book. Weren’t you there?” asks Mel.

“Oh, I was there alright, but so was Abigael. If Macy came to the command center that night, she probably would have seen us kiss.”

“Well, that explains a lot!” says Mel looking angrily at Harry.

“Harry how could you?” says Maggie, disappointed. “So now you’re with Abigael? You’re with the new Overlord?”

“No! This is a huge misunderstanding,” says the whitelighter. “I must find Macy.”

“To tell her what exactly?” asks Mel. “How you accidentally kissed the girl who tried to kill her?”

“I deserve that,” says the whitelighter full of shame. “It wasn’t my finest hour. Now please help me find your sister.”

“Can’t you feel her?” asks Maggie.

Harry tries to sense Macy.

“I can’t! She must be with Jimmy in a cloaked location.”

“Well,” says Mel. “At least, we know she’s safe.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Jimmy! Jimmy!” Macy calls out in an alley near the bar.

The darklighter appears. He sees her crying and rushes to hug her.

“Macy, what’s wrong?”

“I want to run away with you. I no longer want to be a charmed one,” she sobs.

“What happened?”

“I told them about us, and Harry doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

Jimmy holds her tight.

“I’m so sorry, Macy.”

They kiss.

“Let’s go back to Paris.”

But Jimmy doesn’t orb.

Macy looks at him. He wears a grave expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t live in Paris anymore.”

“I don’t care about Paris. Just orb me where you live. I want to be with you. Jimmy, I love you.”

He hugs her tight and they kiss some more.

“Now can you please orb us out of here?”

“In a moment, I just want to look at you some more. Gosh, Macy, you’re so beautiful, it’s insane!”

He caresses her cheek, she smiles softly.

“Macy, listen to me, it’s important. Whatever happens, know that it was never my intention to hurt you.”

She looks at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

They orb to a large windowless room. Macy has trouble seeing anything as all is dark around them. Afraid, she holds Jimmy tighter.

“Where are we?”

He whispers in her ear, “I’m so sorry, Macy. They found me. It was either you or me.”

As soon as he said that, lights are turned on, and a dozen guards wearing masks enter the room. Macy is surrounded.

Jimmy goes up to the main guard “Tell the master that I bring a charmed one.”

Macy can’t believe her ears. She looks at Jimmy, but he avoids her gaze. The guards charge their magic spears. Macy can’t manage to form a fire ball.

“Your magic won’t work here, witch!” says a guard.

Another guard fires his spear at her. She is hit by a bolt of energy and falls unconscious in the arms of a guard.

At that moment, the master enters wearing a black robe and a white mask. Everyone, including Jimmy kneels except for the guard holding Macy.

Then he turns to Jimmy, who is still kneeling and has his head down.

“Well done Jimmy. You have been quite the asset.” He motions to him to get up. “Walk with me Jimmy.”

The darklighter walks alongside his master.

“I first thought you had betrayed me when you disappeared on me last time. But I underestimated you. You promised to deliver a charmed one and you did. And you didn’t even need my weapons to do it.”

They walk to the guard holding Macy.

“How did you do it, Jimmy? I’ve seen deceitful before, but no one does it quite like you. Pretending to love her, so she could come willingly. Now that’s another level of manipulation.”

Jimmy doesn’t look at Macy.

“I can’t take all the credit Master, there was trouble in her camp.”

“Ah! As they say, a house divided against itself cannot stand.”

“Exactly.”

The Master turns to the guard.

“Take her to her cell.”

The guard leaves. Jimmy and the Master continue walking.

“Let’s get down to business, Jimmy. You brought me a charmed one like you promised. With her powers and the others you brought me, I am stronger than ever. As a reward, I’m giving you your freedom. You are now free. I release you.”

“Master, if I may?” asks Jimmy.

“You may.”

“I ask to stay, as my greatest pleasure is to be at your service.”

“Very well then, if that is your wish.”

“It is. Also, with one charmed one down, I believe I can get you the two others. Once you have the power of three, you’ll be unstoppable.”

“You really think you can bring them to me?”

“I am certain of it,” answers Jimmy with an evil smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_The next morning in the Charmed house_

Maggie, Mel and Harry are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. They look exhausted. They’ve been searching all night for Macy, going down the streets of Seattle, looking at the map in the command center, and desperately calling her cell, but still no sign of Macy.

“What if she doesn’t come back?” asks, Mel.

“Don’t say that,” says Maggie. “Macy will calm down and come back. I know she will.”

They hear a knock on the door.

“See!” Says Maggie, as she rushes to the front door. “She probably forgot her key when she left.”

Maggie opens the door but steps back when she sees who’s at the door. Jimmy enters the house, and walks toward Harry.

The whitelighter gets up abruptly from his chair.

“You have some nerve coming here, Jimmy!”

“I need your help, it’s about Macy. She’s been...”

Jimmy doesn’t have time to finish his sentence before Harry punches him and he falls to the floor. Harry goes on top of him and keeps punching him, and gives him a split lip.

“You can hit me all you want, Harry, it doesn’t change the fact that it was you kissing Abigael that led Macy to my bed.”

The whitelighter regains control of himself and gets off Jimmy.

His hand to his jaw, Jimmy gets up and goes to sit on the couch—as far away from Harry as possible—and proceeds to telling the group what happened.

“I know how to free her, but I need your help,” he finishes.

“And why should we trust you? Because you have feelings for her?” scoffs Harry.

Jimmy looks straight into Harry’s eyes and says “That’s not correct. I don’t just have some feelings for Macy. I’m in love with her.”

Mel and Maggie are surprised to hear him say that, while Harry rolls his eyes in disbelief.

“You don’t have to believe me Harry, but it’s the truth. There was something between us from the moment I first laid eyes on Macy, and getting to spend a week with her felt like I was in paradise. She brings out the best in me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her. Nothing.”

“Yet, you betrayed her,” says Mel.

“It was either that or never seeing her again. And I didn’t want her to believe that I had abandoned her—she’s had more than her fair share of abandonment—nor did I want her to think that I could easily move on to someone else, like others,” he says looking straight at Harry.

Harry glares at him.

“What do you need to get Macy back?” asks Mel.

“You and your sister.”

“That’s out of the question!” objects Harry.

“Harry!” says Maggie, “let’s at least hear his plan.”

“Look Harry,” Jimmy says, “like it or not, I love Macy and she loves me back. I have a plan to get her out, and I promise no harm will come to any of your charmed ones. Now what do you say?”

Harry looks at Mel and Maggie who both look at him with pleading eyes. He turns to Jimmy: “Let’s hear your plan.”


	11. Chapter 11

In the Master’s castle, two guards are keeping watch in front of the main doors. One of them hears something.

“Who’s there? Oh, it’s you Jimmy. Back so soon?”

“Tell the Master that I’ve brought the other charmed ones.”

“The master is having an important meeting. You’ll have to wait in the hall.”

The guards let them through and the party enters the medieval-looking castle.

\- *-

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Macy is sleeping in a cell. She startles awake when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“You came back!” she says with tears in her eyes.

“How could I live without my heart?”

They kiss.

\- *-

“Harry, something’s off,” says Maggie. “I don’t think Jimmy was all that honest with us.”

“Well, darklighters are known to be deceitful,” replies Harry.

“Get us out of here!” says Mel.

“I would love to, but my orbing doesn’t seem to be working at the present moment.”

“Neither are my powers,” says Mel.

Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of guards enter the empty room and surround them.

“You got to hand it to Jimmy,” says one of the guards, “he always over delivers, the Master will be very pleased!”

The guards charge up their spears, ready to throw bolts of energy at them when all of a sudden, the creatures that were locked up in the dungeon charge in the room. In the chaos that ensues, Jimmy—who’s holding Macy’s hand—manages to find Harry and the sisters. He leads them down a secret path out of the castle so they can orb back to the house.

“We just have to make it to the other side of the gate, at the end of the alley, then we’ll be able to orb,” he says to Harry.

Before they can reach it, guards ambush them. Jimmy starts fighting them. “Go Harry! I’ll hold them!”

  
Mel and Maggie run, but Macy doesn’t want to leave. Harry grabs her hand.

“Macy, you have to come.”

She reluctantly follows him. When they reach the gate, Macy turns around in time to see Jimmy getting struck down. She screams. Harry orbs them out of the Master’s castle.

\- *-

In a large room in the castle, the guards kneel as their master enters.

“Bring me the traitor,” says the Master.

“He... He got away,” stammers one of the guards.

  
“What an incompetent bunch you make!” says the Master fuming.

“We found him once, Master, we’ll find him again.”

“For your sake, you better!”


	12. Epilogue

In the attic, Mel, Maggie and Harry are talking.

“I feel bad for Macy,” says Maggie, “I think I’ll go talk to her.”

“She asked to be left alone,” says Mel. “Come help me make dinner instead.”

“Want to come with us Harry?” asks Maggie.

“No, I think I’ll stay here for a while.”

“OK, see you later,” Mel says.

As soon as they leave, Harry makes his way to Macy’s bedroom.

Her door is open. The lights are turned off, but the moon casts a bluish light in the room. At first, Harry thinks the room is empty. But then, he enters quietly and sees Macy crying on the floor on the other side of her bed.

He goes and sits next to her. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. “Do you think he’s dead?”

“I don’t know, but one thing I’m sure of is that Jimmy is very resourceful. If anyone can find a way out of this mess, it’s him.”

She looks down. He looks at her. She is very beautiful. Stunning really. Suddenly, he is overcome by a flood of emotions. So much love, so much desire, but also so much pain and shame for causing pain to the woman he loves. He can’t put it off anymore, he has to address the elephant in the room.

“Macy, we need to talk.”

But she doesn’t want to talk, and avoids his gaze.

“Macy, look at me.” he says tenderly.

Reluctantly, she looks at him.

“You saw me kissing Abigael, didn’t you?”

She nods.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know now that she’s not to be trusted.”

“I was jealous, Harry” she admits. “You were kissing her instead of me. I was so angry with myself for missing my chance with you, so when Jimmy showed up and showered me with attention, I was determined not to make the same mistake.”

“Come here,” he says as he makes room for her to place her head on his chest, and he lovingly wraps his arms around her.

“I want to be with you, Macy Vaughn. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time.” He says as he caresses her hair. “I think I first realized that I had feelings for you when I saw you in your Halloween dress, last year.”

“The white dress?”

“Yes, you were a vision.”

She smiles.

“There’s that beautiful smile of yours. Don’t ever doubt that I love you.”

“And I love you, but...”

“But?”

“I also love Jimmy.”

“I know.”

They cuddle for a while.

Macy imagines herself on the beach in Jimmy’s arms. She feels warm with her head resting on her lover’s chest. She slowly raises her head and kisses Harry.

They kiss tenderly, and after a moment Harry lifts her up and lays her down on the bed. She keeps her arms around his neck and kisses him, he gently pulls away.

“You’ve been through a lot today, Macy, sleep now, we’ll talk some more tomorrow.”

She nods.

He tucks her in and kisses her forehead before leaving her room.

Exhausted, Macy quickly falls asleep.

In the attic, Harry looks in the mirror. Although he is technically still half of a man, he no longer sees himself that way. Could it be because of Jimmy? Harry doesn’t think he is dead. That thought reassures him. Also, he no longer hates Jimmy. After all, if he himself is not all good, then Jimmy can’t be all bad either. “I’m fine with him as long as he stays away from Macy,” he says to himself with a hint of jealousy.

His emotions are getting stronger and more difficult to manage. Could he still be tapping into Jimmy’s? As a whitelighter, on a scale of 1 to 10, his emotions used to reach a maximum of five. Which is good since he needs to be level-headed in all situations. But now, one look at Macy was all it took to go to 100. It was a real fight to pull away from her after she kissed him. A fight he doesn’t think he could win a second time.

“I will definitely need to work on taming my emotions if I want to remain effective,” he thinks as he goes down to the living room.

While looking at Mel and Maggie talking in the adjacent kitchen, Harry thinks about recent events. His precious charmed ones are wounded, but are not defeated. Also, the girls are closer than ever before, which is a good thing as they need to work together to fight whatever is against them. Jimmy’s master seems to be quite the formidable foe. Too bad Jimmy didn’t give more information on him—or her—before it all went downhill.

Suddenly, Harry has a feeling that he needs to go to the couch. He looks at the couch but doesn’t notice anything special about it. Then, he sees a piece of paper sticking out from behind a cushion.

He takes it out and opens it up. There, in black and white, a full page of information on the master, the guards, and all the creatures that were captured. Harry can barely believe it. Jimmy must have put it here before going to free Macy in case he didn’t make it. “Thank you, Jimmy!”

He goes to the kitchen.

“Mel, Maggie come with me to the command center, we’ve got work to do!”


End file.
